parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Christmas Adventure In Disneyland (LegalizeAnythingMuppets Style)
LegalizeAnythingMuppets's Movie Spoof of A Christimas Adventure In Disneyland Cast *John - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Jane - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Jiminy Cricket - Sherlock Hemlock (Sesame Street) *Mr. Toad - Robin Hood *Snow White - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *The Prince - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Doc - Scrooge McDuck *Grumpy - Uncle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Happy - Grover (Sesame Street) *Bashful - The King (Cinderella) *Sleepy - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Sneezy - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Dopey - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *The Old Hag as Herself *Pinocchio - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Gepetto - The Amazing Mumford (Sesame Street) *Dumbo - Little Bird (Sesame Street) *Jim Crow - Little Jerry (Sesame Street) *Glasses Crow - Little Chrissy (Sesame Street) *Preacher Crow - Chrissy (Sesame Street) *Straw Hat Crow - Rockin' Richard (Sesame Street) *Fat Crow - Big Jeffy (Sesame Street) *Friend Owl - Hoots the Owl (Sesame Street) *Peter - Roosevelt Franklin (Sesame Street) *Sasha the Bird - Little Bird (Sesame Street) *Sonia the Duck - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Ivan the Cat - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Cinderella - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Prince Charming - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets/Sesame Street/Elmopalooza) *The Fairy Godmother - Rosita (Sesame Street) *Alice as Herself *The White Rabbit - Mr. Johnson (Sesame Street) *The Dodo - Guy Smiley (Sesame Street) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - The Two-Headed Monster (Sesame Street) *The Walrus and The Carpenter - Ernie and Bert (Sesame Street) *The Mad Hatter - Biff (Sesame Street) *The March Hare - Sully (Sesame Street) *The Dormouse - Harvey Kneeslapper (Sesame Street) *The Cheshire Cat - Herry Monster (Sesame Street) *The Cards - Various Muppets (The Muppets/Sesame Street/Elmopalooza/Fraggle Rock) *The Queen of Hearts - Miss Finch (Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird) *The King of Hearts - Lefty the Salesman (Sesame Street) *Peter Pan - Grover (Sesame Street) *Wendy as Herself *Tinker Bell as Herself *Captain Hook - Honest John (Pinocchio) *Mr. Smee - Gideon (Pinocchio) *Tony and Joe - Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street) *Aurora - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Prince Philip - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Samson - Pluto (Disney) *Flora - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Fauna - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Merryweather - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Winnie the Pooh - Bert (Sesame Street) *The Policeman - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *The Group of Witches - Various Disney Villians *The Animals - Animals (Mary Poppins) *The Wooden Indian - Hoots the Owl (Sesame Street) *The People - Various Muppets (The Muppets/Sesame Street/Elmopalooza/Fraggle Rock) *The Disneyland Express - Casey Jr. (Dumbo) *The Stationmaster - Peter Pan Parts *Opening Credits *All Aboard for Disneyland *The Second Star to The Right/Disneyland at Last *My, What a Happy Day *Roosevelt Franklin and the Wolf *The Storybook Tree *Zoe Meets Alice (The Caucus Race) *Zoe's Adventures with Alice Part 1 (The Two-Headed Monster/How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands/The Ernie and the Bert) *Zoe's Adventures with Alice Part 2 (The Mad Tea Party/Biff and Sully's Unbirthday Song/Mr. Johnson Appears/I'm Late) *Zoe's Adventures with Alice Part 3 (Zoe and Alice Gets Lost/Very Good Advice/The Cheshire Herry Monster/Twas Brilling) *Elmo and Sherlock Hemlock (Give a Little Whistle) *Zoe's Adventures with Alice Part 4 (Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Miss Finch, The Queen of Hearts/The Cheshire Herry Monster Appears Yet Again/Alice's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)) *Elmo and Zoe meets Mr. Penguin *Fantasyland *The Villians Cave/Jingle Bones *Frontireland *Adventureland/The Jungle Tree *Tomorrowland/Futueristic Chirstmas Tree *Meeting Tinker Bell *Home at Last on Christmas Morning Category:Movies-spoof Category:LegalizeAnytingMuppets Category:A Christmas Adventure in Disneyland movie-spoof